Harmonia Andras
Harmonia Andras ''(ハーモーニーアー・アーンドラス; Harumonia Andoraashu)'' is a supporting character in High School DXD: A Broken Key. Just like her sister Discua Andras, Harmonia is a pure-blood devil. One year younger than her elder sister, she is the "bridge" between the Realm of the Dead and the Devils. Appearance With golden blond hair, Harmonia truly embodies the "angel" aspect of the Andras house. Though he facial features suggest a timid girl along with a shy personality, her physical attire suggests the opposite. She wears a black top that can hardly be called a "skirt" with how skimpy it is, showing her bare thighs and what seems to be her undergarments. On top of the previously mentioned "skirt", she wears a red short-cardigan. On top of her head, she wears ribbons that were gifted to her by her mother along with the Underworld's "crown" symbolizing her authority over any dweller of the underworld other than Hades due to the absence of Persephone who could be called a "foster mother" to her. Personality Without a doubt, she can be called the "angel" of the underworld. With her agreeableness, she is able to make friends without any signs of stopping. Even the offspring of Cerebus, the Cerebi, would find it unpleasant to attack someone as nice as her. Despite her easy-going friendliness, she has a deep rooted hatred to her own kind, the Devils. Due to being "discarded" by the Andras house, she finds a heavy urge to have irrational hate towards any Pure-Blooded Devil, her family included. The only exceptions to this rule would be the likes of Reincarnated Devils and Sairaorg Bael. She takes her job quite seriously, but signs of her young and childlike personality will show when flustered. If an individual would trespass into the territory of Hades in the Underworld, she would vehemently try to dissuade them from moving any further not because it's her job, but out of concern for any individual. She will even try to fight those that ignore her warnings in order for them not to be in harms way. History Soon™ Powers & Abilities Death Authorty: Persephone - Harmonia uses the circulation of hundreds of long dead souls inside her body to generate immense amounts of the same energy Grim Reaper scythes use, vastly exceeding that contained in the aforementioned due to their limitations as tools. The stored energy can then be converted to deliver both physical and spiritual damage through heat, force and its conceptual origin, permitting easy ways to damage an enemy who tries to block only one type of damage. The entire process is seen as remarkably complex by even Hades, but even while having lost the demonic powers she got from birth, Harmonia’s true talent can be seen in the ease and speed with which she uses the technique through image training. She apparently has ease in imagining exploding flames and lightning bolts, so Harmonia’s destructive spells are based around images of such kind. Flight - Harmonia can fly with her bat-like devil wings. Her families trait allows her wings to vary from the standard devil wings, the white angelic wings and the dark crow-like wings of a fallen angel. Trivia *Her name is credited to Vermilion King of Mischief. Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters